


Maintaining Standards

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Introspection, Mentioned Percy Weasley - Freeform, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Oliver objects to the insinuations involving him and Percy Weasley. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 5





	Maintaining Standards

Oliver knows better than to hex those boys in Divination class.

Still, he’s tempted.

They’ve been insinuating stuff about him and Percy Weasley.

Right.

Percy _who cares if Death Eaters are evil buggers, they’re stupid, and I’ve written an essay on what non-stupid people trying to take over the Wizarding world should do_ Weasley.

Percy _I don’t care if the twins were actually doing something really helpful for once, I’ll take ten points from our shared house_ Weasley.

Most importantly: Percy _Quidditch isn’t a particularly interesting sport_ Weasley.

If Oliver Wood ever dates, it sure wouldn’t be someone like that.


End file.
